Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for ascertaining an absolute scan region on a patient, who is arranged on an examination table, for a subsequent medical imaging examination by operation of a medical imaging device.
Description of the Prior Art
In preparation for a medical imaging examination, in particular a magnetic resonance examination, by operation of a medical imaging device, in particular a magnetic resonance device, a reference position is conventionally detected by a light-beam localizer once a patient is positioned on an examination table of the medical imaging device. Using the reference position, an absolute scan region is then ascertained for the medical imaging examination by medical operating personnel. In conventional magnetic resonance examinations, this absolute scan region must be taken into account by the medical operating personnel as early as when ascertaining the reference position, and this frequently leads to errors in ascertaining the reference position and/or the absolute scan region. Furthermore, the conventional procedure is made more difficult due to the fact that the absolute scan region is also dependent on the height of the patient, and therefore this absolute scan region is designed differently for a magnetic resonance examination of the same region of the body on different patients.